Amour et Solitude
by Mel' Amarain
Summary: Il courait. Loin, le plus loin possible... one-shot .. slash HPDM


Titre : **Amour et Solitude**

Auteur : Melykumo

Genre: One-shot, romance, drame, yao

Disclaimer : Tous les merveilleux personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à la non moins merveilleuse J.K.Rowling.

Couple : H.Potter x D.Malfoy x H.Potter

Note : Sortez les mouchoirs ( Ne pas lire si dépressif ou à tendances suicidaires TT )

Note 2 : J'ai trouvé cette citation très belle … et bien sûr cela m'a inspir ! Donc me voilà avec une fic en un chapitre à mon actif !

* * *

« **Oh menez-moi vers l'ombre la plus solitaire**

Au plus rare séjour que jamais fit la paix

Où pousse la renoncule si belle à voir

Verte quand elle est close et qui s'ouvre dans l'or »

(Amour et Solitude, _John Clare _)

* * *

Il courait. Encore. Toujours. De plus en plus vite. Plus loin.

Poursuivi par les rayons du soleil, qu'il tentait vainement de semer, il voulait s'échapper. Fuir. Ne pas se retourner. La lumière était trop forte. Elle ne lui avait jamais parue plus brillante. Plus _assommante_.

Elle éclairait aujourd'hui chacun des crimes commis par le Seigneur des _Ténèbres _. Les meurtres, le sang, les cadavres …tous…ils étaient tous baignés des rayons dorés.

Le Seigneur des _Ténèbres_ ne l'était plus…C'est ce que se disait ironiquement le jeune homme aux yeux embués de larmes qui courait de toutes ses forces à travers un parc à l'herbe verdoyante, qui ne garderait plus bien longtemps cette couleur. Comment aurait-il pu encore l'être alors qu'il se montrait actuellement au grand jour ? La _lumière_ l'entourait, semblait l'accueillir et lui s'en nourrir. Sa marque des _Ténèbres _resplendissait les _jours_ chauds d'été, ceux froids d'hiver flottant dans le ciel bleu ou gris ,elle enveloppait ses victimes d'un _halo_ lumineux tel un deuxième astre, répandant une chaleur _écrasante_.

Et tous ces actes … tous _ses _actes…tout cela était considéré comme normal… _Était banal_. Parce que le monde sorcier était en guerre. Parce que plus personne ne se cachait pour tuer, parce que les cris retentissaient chaque jour, montant toujours plus haut dans le ciel bleu et _ensoleill_, parce que le Seigneur des « Ténèbres » ne s'y terrait plus, parce que les accalmies se produisaient désormais la nuit.

Durant ces nuits froides, sombres et noires, les étoiles ne brillaient plus…la lune non plus. Même les non-pourvus de magie l'avaient remarqué… Manifestaient-elles leur peine ?

Ces nuits-là, le monde s'endormait …_et les hurlements se taisaient_.

Il se réveillait à l'aube, les premiers faisceaux de l'astre du jour englobant sans honte aucune un homme habillé de _blanc_ levant un fin morceau de bois poli duquel fusait un autre rayon _éblouissant_, cette fois vert. _/ Mangemort ou non ?…/_ Il avait envie de vomir.

Blanc. Les murs blancs, les vêtements blancs, diffusant la lumière vive…marquant clairement le contraste du aux tâches de sang.

Blanc. Les flashs qui l'aveuglaient. Les appareils photos dont il était la cible quotidienne, _lui_, choisi pour _« redonner espoir »_.

Blanc. Les éclairs de douleur lorsqu'un nouveau corps, encore un, tombait, lorsque sa cicatrice le réveillait en sursaut.

Blanc. Les murs de l'infirmerie. Envahie de blessés, de corps se refroidissant petit à petit, de corps déjà glacés …_/De cadavres / _Ses nausées se faisaient de plus en plus violentes ces derniers jours .

L'eau remplissait ses yeux. Derrière lui, s'éloignant de plus en plus, le château se tenait fièrement, toujours présent. Sa façade claire luisait sous les rayons solaires. Le dégoût le prit à la gorge et il sentit le goût amer de la bile envahir son palais. Ce monde resplendissant et lumineux, _était tellement_ _faux_…

Trébuchant, il régurgita tout ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac, agenouillé à l'entrée de la forêt _interdite_. Mais est-ce que quelque chose était encore en mesure d'être interdit actuellement ? Est-ce que _quelqu'un_ pouvait encore interdire certaines actions ? _/ Plus maintenant…/_

Il observa quelques instants la forêt et ses profondeurs avant d'en franchir la lisière reprenant sa course folle.

Les ténèbres lui paraissaient subitement plus accueillantes il avait l'_envie_ soudaine d'y plonger, de s'y noyer avec _délice_. … Après tout, Voldemort n'y régnait plus ?

Se laisser entraîner avec ravissement dans un lit de _noirceur_… le sentir se refermer sur lui, le serrer dans un cocon protecteur, le maintenir _à l'abri_ des regards extérieurs, de tous ces gens qui en attendait tellement trop de lui, à l'abri de cette lumière trop éclatante, _aveuglante_.

Laisser les ténèbres l'arracher aux flashs, aux éclairs, à la douleur, au jour, au monde, _à la lumière._

Et il courait. S'enfonçait. Là où il ne serait plus pourchassé, plus exposé à ces jets rutilants.

Les branches de bois sombres le frôlaient, l'effleuraient, le caressaient semblant vouloir l'aider dans sa quête, lui indiquer une direction. Il avait presque l'impression de les entendre. Dans sa tête. Leurs pensées résonnaient, comme murmurées. Ils l'encourageaient.

Et il y arriva. Là. A cet endroit. Les arbres touffus se rejoignaient, formant un toit parfait, bloquant tout passage à l'astre solaire. Des arbustes plus bas se regroupaient, surplombant un lit de trèfles _noirs_ se terminant sur une plante inconnue aux yeux émeraudes qui l'observaient. Les trèfles _noirs_, tapis de verdure, semblaient l'inviter au sommeil, au repos éternels entre leurs feuilles… _/ Bras ?/ _Tout semblait vivant ici.

Succombant à la _tentation_, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène s'étendit lascivement sur la couche incroyablement douce de petites plantes _chaudronnées._

Il était bien. Le vent, brise légère, lui apportait la fraîcheur les arbres s'étiraient, resserrant leur étreinte sur le berceau nouvellement créé, leurs feuilles foncées retombant sur le corps alangui du garçon abandonné aux caresses que lui offraient ce lieu fantastique. Celui qui lui procurait enfin ce qu'il recherchait tant. A l'écart de tout. En _paix_. Don si rare à trouver dans son monde. Notion devenue légende depuis _ça_.

Mais il pourrait tout oublier. On le protégeait maintenant. Il fallait juste qu'il s'endorme. S'endormir, s'immerger dans les plaisirs d'un sommeil sans rire aucun, s'immobiliser sr sa couche noire…ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Ses yeux retombèrent mollement sur la petite fleur dressée à côté de sa tête. Sa tige et ses feuilles étaient noires, elles aussi. Mais peut-être était-ce du à l'obscurité complète régnant ici ? … Non, inexplicablement, il pouvait percevoir chacune des couleurs environnantes, un mystère de plus à ajouter à ce lieu étrange…_/mais si reposant…/_

Le bouton était clos. Il se demanda comment serait la plante une fois ouverte. Il ne connaissait pas ces espèces. Tout autour de lui respirait la magie. Il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de végétaux noirs. Seul le calice de la fleur était vert, mais tellement foncé que l'on ne voyait presque pas la différence. Le jeune homme remarqua pensivement que les rainures sur les feuilles étaient argentées. La sève _/le sang/_ qui coulait dans _/ses veines/_ l'était-elle aussi ?

Il se prit à rêver du moment où la pousse éclorait, séparant petit à petit chacun de ses fins sépales verts foncés et offrant son cœur et ses couleurs aux êtres extérieurs.

Il était fatigué. _Tellement fatigu_. Il voulait juste connaître le parfum certainement enchanteur qu'exhalerait cette si jolie fleur à son épanouissement. Alors il attendrait. Jusqu'à ce moment-là. Et il pourrait enfin s'assoupir. Ses membres se faisaient froids et gourds. Mais il serait bientôt enseveli, il pourrait se sauver définitivement. Prisonnier des ténèbres, il serait enfin _libéré _. Il devait juste patienter encore quelques instants. Déjà le voile se séparait, très lentement.

Il lui sembla entendre un cri au loin.

Les pétales s'ouvraient, doucement. Une faible lumière semblait provenir du cœur de la fleur. Curieusement, celle-ci ne blessa pas ses yeux. Ni son âme.

Il observa fasciné la naissance du plus beau des chefs d'œuvre à ses yeux. Encore un tout petit peu de temps.

L'appel au dehors se renouvela, se fit plus fort. Il crut entendre des pas.

Les pétales s'ouvrirent. Magnifiques. Resplendissante de beauté, la petite fleur présentait fièrement son intérieur, ses couleurs chatoyantes. _Ses_ couleurs. **_Or et argent._**

Le jeune homme n'aurait pas su exactement les définir. L'or et l'argent semblaient s'être fondus en une seule teinte pour dédier la plus belle des parures au frêle végétal. Son parfum envoûtant lui emplissait les narines. Il était indéfinissable.

La plainte retentit brusquement aux oreilles du garçon. Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'origine du bruit. La flaque au pied de la fleur s'élargit.

Le jeune héritier Malfoy avait pénétré dans son eden.

Le garçon le vit distraitement se précipiter vers lui, comme hypnotisé par les cheveux flottant derrière Draco Malfoy.

Ils étaient identiques. Il n'avait jamais remarqué. A quel point Draco était beau. Ses cheveux resplendissaient comme les pétales de la jolie petite fleur. Avait-il été à ce point aveuglé par ces notions de bien et de mal ? _/ Par tout ce blanc …/_

Il se sentit arraché à son confortable petit nid de trèfles mais ne trouva pas la force d'exprimer sa protestation.

Une vague de bien-être l'envahit alors que le parfum tant aimé qu'il venait de découvrir le submergea de nouveau _au creux du cou de Draco_ .

Draco sentait bon. _Merveilleusement_ bon.

Il le serrait fort dans ses bras et le garçon croyait se retrouver dans son agréable lit de trèfles. Mais il sentait ce dernier à ses pieds.

Il était bien comme ça, _dans les bras de Draco_.

Il voulait rester pour toujours avec lui comme cela, enveloppé dans ce cocon de _chaleur _et de_ fraîcheur _mélangées, de_ lumière _irréelle et d'_obscurit_, d'odeurs_ calmantes _et_ captivantes_.

Mais il entendait le liquide couler. Des perles cristallines s'échappaient des yeux argentés de Draco Malfoy. Et celui-ci ne cessait de lui murmurer ces mêmes choses qu'il ne parvenait plus à comprendre.

Ses paupières se baissèrent un peu plus.

Draco l'aimait. C'était ce qu'il lui répétait depuis tout à l'heure. Draco ne voulait pas qu'il parte. **_Draco l'aimait_**.

/ Et moi ? /

Mais il était si fatigué. Et il ne savait pas s'il aimait Draco.

Il savait juste qu'il avait les plus beaux cheveux du monde _/ses pétales/ _; que ses yeux avaient la couleur du _/sang/_ de la plante et qu'il exhalait la plus belle des senteurs, comme la petite fleur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Maintenant il allait regretter de ne pas pouvoir passer l'éternité dans l'étreinte de Draco, cachés ensemble dans l'édredon de trèfles noirs avec la petite fleur épanouie à leurs côtés.

Peut-être aurait-il appris à **l'aimer **?

/ Sûrement…/

Les lacs d'émeraudes furent voilés par les paupières qui s'abaissèrent lentement. Les battements réguliers résonnant dans sa poitrine ralentissaient.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans un château aux murs blancs tâchés de rouge, une bataille se déroulait. Le soleil _tapait_ fort sur les parois de pierre. Les cris retentissaient. _Stridents._

Le parc l'environnant, traversé auparavant par un jeune garçon blessé en poursuivant un autre, était occupé d'enveloppes _blanches et froides_. L'herbe jaunie par les rayons trop _chauds _du jour se teintait par endroit de rouge. Les corps tombaient partout.

Le soleil écartait comme volontairement ses rayons de la forêt se tenant aux abords du parc. Les sons étaient étouffés par les arbres qui en gardaient l'entrée.

Le jeune héros du monde magique n'était pas présent. Il avait disparu à un certain moment du combat... Lequel ? Qui s'en serait souci ?

Un grand homme blond habillé de blanc cherchait désespérément des yeux le jeune mangemort Draco Malfoy , _son fils_ . _/ Disparu …/_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco Malfoy se tenait agenouillé sur un lit de petites herbes noires, serrant dans ses bras le corps sans réaction _/sans vie/_ de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébène reposait mollement dans ses bras une profonde entaille lui barrait la poitrine.

**__**

Des sanglots étouffés résonnaient, troublaient la tranquillité de l'endroit.

« Harry ? »

Ce sentiment qu'il avait senti naître et croître à une vitesse fulgurante dans son cœur, baigné de l'amour de Draco, en était-ce ?

/ Je l'aime /

A côté des deux _amants, _une fleur éclose dans une mare de sang se dressait noblement.

Le battement sourd dans sa poitrine s'arrêta.

Harry Potter s'endormit définitivement.

« **HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!** »

****

FIN

* * *

L'auteur relit son texte … Jette un œil au couple traumatisé…Et fond en larmes.

Noon ! ça va pas du tout ! Ils sont censés rester vivants et s'aimer pour toujours …/ vide la boîte de kleenex/ snif

Moralit : ne plus jamais s'inspirer de quatrain.

Snif, reviews please?

Melykumo.

P.S : N'assassinez pas l'auteur.

…

(Serais-je trop sadique ? l'auteur se pose des questions …./repart continuer ses fics/)


End file.
